


think these guys are better than me

by plinys



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “I’m sorry, who are you?”Laurel, smiles that charming smile, the one that belongs to the image of Earth 1’s Laurel Lance, not the woman that Dinah knows all too well.“Her lover."





	think these guys are better than me

**Author's Note:**

> alexa play jealousy by monsta x

She’s not honestly certain when the last time she went on a date was.

A real proper date.

With dinner, and drinks, and a stranger she met on an online dating app.

It’s all going well.

Not perfect.

Kinda boring.

But not terrible.

She should have known to knock on wood, because takes two seconds for her carefully constructed plan to fall apart.

The second she steps into the bar, she recognizes a familiar figure, about the same time that Laurel recognizes her. A smile sliding onto the other woman’s face that could only ever spell trouble, as she abandons her place at the bar to approach her.

There’s music playing, people talking, her  _ date  _ talking, but for a moment when their eyes meet Dinah can’t seem to hear anything at all until Laurel comes to stand before her.

Pulling her into a hug that if they were any other people, two normal ‘friends’, this would have seemed like a normal greeting. Surely her ‘date’ wouldn’t think anything of it.

But Dinah knows better, the way Laurel hugs her is pointed, lingering a bit too long, whispering into her ear, “Is  _ he  _ supposed to make me jealous,” she asks. Before leaning back with a devilish grin.

Because that’s the thing.

They were a  _ thing _ .

Oh not in so many words.

Not officially.

Not in anything more than a promise each time they fell into each other’s beds that  _ this  _ would be the last time.

Nothing that should have stopped Dinah from going out and getting a tinder date. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

Laurel, smiles that charming smile, the one that belongs to the image of Earth 1’s Laurel Lance, not the woman that Dinah knows all too well. 

“Her lover,” Laurel says. Without hesitance. Without even a beat of pause. Sliding her arm around Dinah’s waist as she speaks. “And who are you?”

It’s hard to get a read on his expression, between the dim lighting in the bar, and the fact that suddenly she couldn’t care less about him.

“She’s joking,” Dinah says, even though she’s not sure if that statement is a lie or not anymore, “Why don’t you go get us some drinks?”

“Yeah, okay,” her date says. 

Before disappearing into the crowd.

She doesn’t watch him go.

“What are you doing here,” she asks, the second her date has gone in search of a drinks for them.

Laurel doesn’t remove her arm from around Dinah. If anything she seems to pull Dinah in closer, her fingertips brushing against Dinah’s side in a way that on anyone else could be considered almost casual, but because this is  _ Laurel  _ she knows better. This is anything but casual. It’s possessive.

A claim on Dinah for everyone in the bar to see.

“Drinking.”

“Drinking?”

“That is what people do at bars,” Laurel points out the obvious.

“You know this is a  _ cop  _ bar,” Dinah continues, when Laurel refuses to answer her question that she’s really asking. Dinah supposes that she should have expected this as well.

“You know I am the  _ DA _ ,” Laurel counts.

Which fair. 

Except, they both knew how underqualified this particular Laurel is for that position. And the notion that she, even if she had turned over a  _ new leaf  _ and was being reformed here on Earth 1 now, would willingly spend her Friday night in a cop bar.

Dinah honestly expects to turn around and see Felicity somewhere in the bar, with a laptop set up, and some secret mission that they’re pretending not to be running. But when Dinah glances around the bar all she sees are the usual suspects, as well as few lower level lawyers that she’s seen around the DA’s office. 

Laurel follows her gaze, and laughs a little under her breath. There’s a touch of faux sweetness in her voice, when Laurel says, “What? I can’t get drink with my work friends.”

“You don’t have work friends,” Dinah corrects. “You don’t have any friends at all.” 

Laurel pouts a little at that.

An exaggeration. 

“We’re not friends,” Laurel asks, her voice litting up with the small hint of something. 

A teasing remark.

“I’ve eaten you out, Laurel, I think that makes us more something other than… Friends.” 

Another little laugh.

“Yet, here you show up wth,  _ someone else  _ on your arm.” 

And god, Dinah can remember all too well the last time she heard that laugh. Two nights before. Laurel pinning her hands above her head, teasing and taunting, and working Dinah over until she could forget about everything else in the world, about all of her work as SCPD, and Oliver’s usual mess, and well… Everything.

She needed that.

Just like she needs this.

A night that doesn’t mean anything, with some guy she got off tinder.

Because the alternative would have been calling Laurel again. They keep insisting that this thing is casual, that it doesn’t mean anything, that it isn’t real. That it  _ can’t  _ be. But why then is the only person that Dinah ever wants to be with, the only person she can’t even seem to get off of her mind, Laurel Lance.

Tonight was supposed to be a distraction.

But of course, the universe couldn’t be that good to her.

Things couldn’t be  _ that  _ easy.

“I think you scared him away,” Dinah says. Almost absentmindedly.

Which judging by the fact that he still hasn’t come back, and when she looks towards the bar he seems to be nowhere in sight, sees more likely than anything else.

If she was being honest, the date so far had been pretty boring, nothing remarkable, certainly not that type that she would ever call back. It wasn’t such a big loss for him to leave. 

Especially seeing as who she was left with.

Laurel as if sensing her thought, tightens her hold on Dinah, just a little extra pressure. A pinch. Nothing soft, because Laurel is never  _ soft _ . 

Though Dinah can’t say she minds.

“That was the point, baby.” 

“Tell me you didn’t know I’d be here,” Dinah says, finally with a sigh.

Already somehow knowing the answer.

Laurel just smirks at her, “Do you think I would willingly go out for  _ drinks  _ with  _ coworkers  _ if I didn’t expect to find you here?”


End file.
